


啊，还不是那个谁

by Cherren_S_Yang



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherren_S_Yang/pseuds/Cherren_S_Yang
Relationships: 肖战/王一博
Kudos: 2





	啊，还不是那个谁

世界上的缘分呐~~  
作为一个“苦熬”到硕士研究生末年的“大龄青年”，人生最“苦难”莫过于每次回家的过节逢年，三姑六婆轮番遛着谈朋友订婚结婚生孩子，肖战跟在妈妈身后一一微笑招呼着，而越来越多的只有无语问苍天。不是不想谈，以前大学谈了分了，他要搞设计开工作室并升硕士研究生，忙得多少有点焦头烂额，人家一句耗不起，“含泪”说了BYEBYE。再说现在很多漂亮妹子，不是娇滴滴的需要呵护需要陪就是过于强势独立的让他自己都怀疑这身板是不是太弱了。想想自己也算一帅气的大好男青年，品学兼优，理想找个温婉居家的女子，却是最后自己活出了一副温婉居家的样子。没办法，工作室终于有了个样子，周边的哥们却一个活得比一个糙，年纪最长的他理所当然成了头儿兼半个生活委员。  
作为一个“半社会在读生”暑假、开学本来跟他是没啥大干系的，最大的区别无非是开学住宿舍多点，放假住工作室多些而已。可是不巧一直“很哥们”很照顾他的表姐宣璐突然在老家赶不回来，于是他就被赶鸭子上架的成了代班新生辅导员。大体前情如下：  
“肖战，肖战~啊~”一大清早偌大声的语音邀请铃音响彻阁楼直通楼下没关门的小房间。汪卓成熬到凌晨四点才倒床，现在是一顿快崩溃的掀开枕头对着楼上同样挺尸的肖战“暴躁”的吼叫。  
“喂~老姐......干嘛啊~”没睁眼却迅速的摸到手机，眯开条眼缝，肖战点了接听。  
“站站~小站~”听到某人的声音宣璐就知道他们昨夜怕是又熬夜赶设计稿了，但是没办法，关键时刻不“遛”自家弟弟还能“遛”谁。  
“老姐说吧，您请说话！”翻个身直接把手机搁在侧脸，肖战空出双手揉了揉睛明穴跟太阳穴。  
“是这样啊。家里出了点事，我赶不回去了，明天你帮我去代个班，三天，就三天。”  
“出什么事了？我记得你是新生辅导员吧?!”听到出事，肖战睁开眼，抬手去摸床头的眼镜。  
“没什么大事，就是比较麻烦，回去再跟你说哈。还有，我已经跟你们教授还有新生系主任打好招呼了，你明天早上八点半到艺术院新生报到处找陈主任就好哦。”说话间宣璐那边一直没停的伴着窸窸窣窣的声响。  
“确定没事？不然我......”肖战已经半睁着眼从床上坐了起来，可是不给他拒绝的机会，只听电话那头的宣璐对旁边嘀咕了声啥，回头就直接判定道，“反正就这么愉快的说定咯~站站最好了，回去姐姐给你带好吃的哈~”然后干净利索的挂了电话......  
肖战懵了半天，倒头补了个觉，直到过午才迷迷蒙蒙地起了床，边洗漱边随手点了三份外卖，然后跟汪卓成，纪李三人六眼半睁不睁的围着一张办公桌吃饭。饭没吃完，一个信息通知声，长指惯性的刷开界面，看着宣璐发过来的友情提醒，肖战才终于彻底醒了。  
“甲方收到给回复了？没这么快吧！”纪李手撑半脸，半阖着依旧在打架的眼皮，嘴巴里嚼着饭，说话有点糊......  
“怎么可能这么快。”肖战说完把手机一摊，汪卓成用筷子一播，把屏幕一转，只见：  
“站站，记得帮我代班三天哦~（甜甜表情+笔芯）时间：明天上午八点半；地点：艺术院新生报到处；联系人：陈主任（联系电话）；PS：预祝代班辅导员有艳遇哦~”  
看到“艳遇”两字其他两个也醒了，低头琢磨着明天还有什么活要交的，然后果断巴拉完剩下的饭决定今天无论如何都得超量给赶出来，接下来三天就跟肖战混了。肖战很无语，但是想想为了前程事业的四个“老光棍”外加一个“小光棍”，也是不容易，所以第二天一早，还是很够义气的叫醒了两位代班“辅导员助理”。  
新生报到处不靠近大门口，六年前报到过，肖战心里嘀咕着，“鬼记得现在都挪到哪去了~”学校一直在扩建，专业也与时俱进的多了好多个，因为著名学校花园校园如今还带了开放观光时间......他们这群研究生人相对少，学校就把他们的宿舍楼安排在了半山再往上，为进出方便还是走的艺术院那个小侧门，久而久之就有了点“山顶洞人”的味道，加上设计系高材生，呵呵~多么绝世而孤立的名号呐。  
跟着一路观光电瓶车，三人终于在天鹅湖畔找到了那长的快看不见尾的一路迎新帐篷。艺术院不小，且音乐系舞蹈系等多是俊男美女高颜值所以可谓校内人士热门围观地。一路走过去一半，看到那几个跟前总有人驻足围观的帐篷便是了。  
“请问陈主任在吗？”挤进人群，肖战扫了一眼发现都挺年轻，就冲一个站在登记桌后面的学弟问道。对方望着眼前的日系禁欲美男明显楞了一下，不为什么，只为此男帅则帅已，但一笑起来，有点要人命。  
“你是宣璐介绍过来的肖战肖老师吧~”从帐篷后侧垒得高高的矿泉水箱后面转出来一个中年女士，笑的一脸和蔼的对他扬了扬手。肖战再次礼貌的咧嘴笑出一口白牙，镜片后的双眼亮出了几分少年的澈光。可就在他刚往右侧转身，长腿迈步打算绕过两张桌子过去的时候，前侧的那个女同学突然一个小跳往边上弹开，他来不及收腿遂不及防的便由后撞上了前面90度弯腰捡登记表的另外一个同学的臀部......  
“额......同学......”场面有点尴尬，对方被他撞了下不算重，但还是往前踉跄了下，手里握着表格跟笔，不快不缓的起腰转身，面无表情的看着他。  
“对......不......”肖战的笑还卡在脸上，有点懵，因为对方的眼神冷冷淡淡，没有波澜，但丝毫不影响那惊人的美貌，肤白金发，五官精致的像SD娃娃。  
“他是人吗？”这是肖战的第一心里反应，半长的金发留到下颌，夏日阳光下好似自带打光板般潋滟美好，宽松成半袖的黑白T，破洞露膝的黑色仔裤，隐隐露出的一小片肌肤胜雪。可惜对方只扫了他几秒，转身酷酷的交出了登记表，半个字没留给他，掉头就走。  
哄闹的声响重新回归听觉神经，肖战松了松唇角肌肉，扯出一抹微笑，该干嘛还是得干嘛......跟着陈主任转了一圈，跟迎新的学弟学妹们初混了个脸熟，再大致理了理所带班级名单和这三天的流程表，转眼过了半天。  
长期混迹“山顶洞”，好不容易可以闻闻人间烟火，三个人决定去校里最有名的食堂凑个饭，结果发现人山人海，父母带着报到的娃，挤的舀菜的窗口都看不见。三人悻悻然的转了出来，纪李提议还是去西餐厅吧，那里空调够还不挤，于是只能又绕了半个天鹅湖畔……  
因为外国留学生不少的关系，偌大的校园从东西校门到半山院区就有西餐厅四家，而他们去的这家因为坐落天鹅湖畔的关系所以除了留学生也最受情侣欢迎。只是现在卡着午餐时间，里面反倒没两个人。  
“难得见到这么多青春血液，让我突然回想起了我们的大学时光……”纪李跟着肖战点了个188套餐，把菜单往汪卓成面前一推，敲了敲桌面。  
“你想干嘛？”汪卓成见他这么笑就觉得准没好事，果不其然，只见纪李把嘴一撇，道，“肖老师还记得我们曾经百试百灵的大冒险吗？”  
“嘿嘿嘿，纪兄很会玩嘛~”肖战挑起一边唇角，两个二十好几的大男人暗戳戳的笑。但不知是肖战今天手气特别旺还是运道特别偏，两轮下来他可谓赔了夫人又折兵。  
“谢谢肖老师的午饭，记得哈，进来的第二个。”纪李跟汪卓成一对眼，随即关注门口动静，只见12:42分，进来一黑人，高大的身躯穿着民族长衫显得更形雄壮，半长的络腮胡卷曲而浓密的围了半张横肉的脸，气势甚是逼人。本还在跟意大利面奋战的肖战想想如果接下来进来的是这一款，以自己这183的瘦身板去冒着险表达说我很欣赏你，可否加个微信……顿时脸就有点绿……  
12:52，冷清的门口一下轻轻的推门声，一个黑白的瘦长身影闪了进来。肖战在看清来人时却楞了一阵。  
“牛肋骨番茄肉酱意面套餐。”不大的低沉男音却悦耳的激荡起夏日午间的餐厅小筑。齐下颌的金发被他别起一侧在耳后，精致的脸庞依旧面无表情的冷冷淡淡。他选了最里侧靠湖面落地窗的内座，跟肖战他们最外侧这桌在同一排。  
“这不是那美人？”汪卓成想起自己早上拍下的那幕，跟纪李一个对视，不得不感叹这该死的缘分呐~  
“肖老师上~”夺过肖战手里的叉子，纪李把他往外推了一把，道，“不能赖账哈！”  
肖战不知道这几步距离用了多少犹豫，但是当他在对方面前站定时，反应极快的脑子已经想好了说辞。  
“你是艺术院的新生？我是你们的代理辅导员，早上的事情我很抱歉。我不是故意的！”望着那张快精致得过分的脸，肖战扯了扯嘴角，绽开一抹招牌的星星笑容，阳光侧打，显得他更是齿白星眸。  
少年抬头望着他微微一愣，阳光透过玻璃散在他脸上，在高挺的鼻梁一侧打下深深的阴影，如同静态的漫画。  
“真的，本来当时就想跟你道歉的，结果你转身就走了。”单手插着休闲裤兜，另外一手拉开少年对面的椅子，肖战一副和蔼师长的姿态坐了下来。  
“哦，没事。”少年微微低头，阳光洒在他的上眼皮，在下眼睑下拉出一片纤长的睫毛阴影。  
“你怎么到现在才吃饭？艺术院的宿舍区可不在这里。有点远，要搭车的。”早上刚过的学生资料，加上他们设计系也归艺术院，肖战说起来也自然而然。  
“我不知道地方……”少年背着个跟衣服同色的斜背包，不甚明显，但除此之外跟早上一样没看到行李。  
“等会可以到几个路口的志愿者那拿个地图，今天报到完可以直接到宿管那凭二维码先开宿舍整理的。”如此落单的小朋友，要个联系方式不是不要太简单，肖战突然觉得今天这大冒险顺利的……自己怎么就能单身到了现在？  
“加个微信，有什么事可以问我。”想着自然又不得太突兀，肖战赶紧又补了句，“但请备注下系别跟名字，以防我当陌生人拒绝了。”  
少年望着他的眼皮再次一低，依旧静默的掏出手机，扫了肖战的微信码。“叮—”的一声语音通知随即到达。肖战点开通讯录，新的朋友备注栏赫然显示着，“舞蹈系—王一博”。

因为下午迎新后有个会，晚上还有新生巡房，所以肖战三人都没回工作室，他们都不是走读，所以在校有宿舍。肖战领着两位兴奋的“助理辅导员”跟在陈主任后面一间间的走过，对着手头的名单做着记录，三天后这都要移交给宣璐的，几个混专业的宿舍床位他都一一标了备注。五层楼的新生宿舍楼，楼下两层皆是男生，上面三层是女生宿舍。隔着密封的铁门跟楼道，虽然同一栋楼，但是其实上三下二的出口却是在不一样的两头。181个人头，肖战直到快走出了楼道一翻签到列表才发现有一个人名字前面没有打钩。他翻出手机计算器复核了下，果然，45间公寓宿舍，一间4个，正好有一个不在这里。  
“王一博~”红色的细细笔尖轻点了点名字前方空白的位置，肖战脑海里本能的闪现过那张谓为美好的脸。  
“哦对了，还有一个学生住在你们上面，呐~这是刚更新给我的床号。”楼道外的路灯不明，陈主任递过来手机，把上面的数字拉到了最大。D5218?东区5栋二楼，18床？肖战就着手机冷光记录下床号，心里一阵嘀咕，这号怎么这么莫名的熟……  
直到走进那阔别快两个月的宿舍楼，他才反应过来，T&M&D，这不就在他们这栋研究生楼，还住的他上铺……  
本科新生楼在他们往下两栋，是那种一条走道通到底的通道房，而硕士研究生跟博士研究生楼在往上更靠近山顶的地方，一栋两梯，一梯两户，一户三房，一房两人，房间附带小阳台跟浴室。  
“肖老师，怎么了？”看到肖战突然在大厅门口停住了脚步，汪卓成拍了拍他肩膀，侧身闪进大厅，掏出摸了半天的房间钥匙，打开了四号房。  
“额……”肖战刚想说点啥，他住的六号房门就突然打开了。还是那身黑白T，黑色破膝长裤，但少年的金色头发剪短了染成了深深的栗色，露出了两侧的耳朵。表情依旧冷清，但是却无端有种非少年了的成长。  
大厅里只有他们四个人，灯开着，纪李看了看站在房门口的王一博，再看看大厅门口的肖战，扯了扯汪卓成的衣角，哇~靠~，这该死的缘分……  
“没想到我新换的室友是你……”作为二十好几的社会人，肖战尽量迅速的找回中午和蔼老师的状态。进门换拖鞋，然后把脱下的运动鞋拿到了阳台的水泥飘台一角。刚想看下两个月没光顾的宿舍能乱成什么旮旯样，却意外的发现没烟头没纸屑也没意外从天挂下来的内裤，只有角落几个扎好的垃圾袋和一副新添的扫帚畚斗，显然某人已经打扫过了。  
一屁股坐在水泥台的瓷砖面上，山顶微风徐徐，吹得人都有点微醺，屋内少年背对着他蹲在地上，倒腾着地上的两个黑色大行李箱，薄薄的黑T后摆被拉起，露出后腰上一片雪白的肌肤。  
王一博多数的时候很冷很安静，一进学校就跟自己的辅导员住同间，这运气大概也没谁了。看着肖战书桌上一叠的新生资料，流程啥的，再看那张貌似也没比自己大多少岁的帅脸，但毕竟师生辈分摆着呢，好好交际啥的就暂时甭提了。归置好了行李，看肖战从浴室里出来，拿了套睡衣，王一博也进了浴室。  
肖战迅速换了床单，打开空调，躺上了床。想起刚刚把床单丢进洗衣机时转眼看见浴室毛玻璃上印出的身影，再进而回想起早上他不小心撞到他的情景，他几不可闻的笑了笑，翻过身，熄了自己的床头灯。  
王一博出来时发现洗衣机盖开着，但看到里头的床单，还是果断回头把自己的衣服手洗了。晾完进屋，就看到肖战已经睡下了。床头灯熄了，顶灯也关了，留下一盏壁灯，暖黄的灯光居然莫名的有点温馨……  
“同居”的第一早，肖战准点的在自己的闹钟声中醒来，穿回被自己下意识脱掉的上衣跟运动短裤，心里庆幸上铺的某人还没清醒。时间是八点，今早九点有新生动员大会，虽然是代理辅导员，但他总不好让个刚来的新同学第一天就在自己眼皮底下迟到吧。肖战喊了喊王一博，少年毛茸茸的头发露在外面，薄薄的被单几乎包住了整个人，闻声下意识的哼哼了声，在被单里扭了个头继续睡。  
肖战打着呵欠先行去洗漱，换好衣服后王一博的手机闹钟也响了。某人几乎是下意识的从被单里伸出白皙的胳膊，然后眯着眼看了眼屏幕，一刷关了。然后在肖战以为他大概又睡过去时，慢慢的侧身一拱，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发睡眼惺忪地从床上坐了起来。  
“呵~”少年叨叨哝哝，晃悠悠的，美貌的脸庞少了那份清冷的生人勿近多了份萌纯之态，肖战兴致岸然的交叠着长腿坐在椅子上看他，心里差点被萌得一塌糊涂。但是事实嘛，该是头狼的时候他永远是狼，不会因为一时萌之而就化身乖兔子，当然肖战对此的认识都在后话。  
8:40，肖战用了八分钟从四号房串门归来，带着顺回的叫起战利品，看着床边穿戴齐整的少年，他果断把那瓶牛奶跟小蛋糕外加一张这月的新生排程复本放在了王一博的桌上，自己则带着一瓶咖啡跟面包出了门。  
校园是一个周而复始的循环，每年都有不同的新生涌入；校园又是一个层出不穷的递变，每年总有不同的状况产生。上午新生开完动员大会，下午各班第一次班会外加领取初批学科物料。肖战坐在宣璐的办公桌上做着承上启下的记录，两位“辅导员助理”自然便成了苦力代劳。期间肖战上了趟洗手间，回来就被陈主任叫走了。  
“刚舞蹈系的王一博跟音乐管理系的徐侨起了点争执……”  
“王一博？”乍一听到名字，肖战楞了一下，看着那么少言寡语的孩子跟人动嘴了？  
结果待他走进旁边的小会议室时才发现里头站着三个人，脸上各有色彩。靠近左窗的是王一博，背斜靠着墙，边上站着个一看就挺乖巧的男生，正貌似一脸不平的在劝他啥。站在右边窗下的是个身材窈窕的漂亮妹子，红着脸有点委屈巴巴的看着他。  
“咳~你们……”礼貌性一声轻咳，肖战单手扶着门把手走了进来，然后随手又关上了门。  
“肖老师~”那个乖巧的男生带头，三个人参差不齐的算打了个招呼。  
“谁能先跟我理清楚个条理吗？”看看恢复一脸冷清的王一博跟一脸明显带着激动情绪的徐侨，肖战最后点了点算是最为中肯的那个男生，道，“就你吧。”  
“肖老师好，我是舞蹈系的郑繁星。”知道新生人多，这正式的第一天，辅导员估计也不完全记得谁是谁，男生很是体贴的先自己做了介绍。而实际上，肖战除了王一博外还真的没记得几个，反正他只是三天的代理辅导员……  
“事情是这样，早上开会人多徐侨同学不知道怎么就走混到我们舞蹈系，散会的时候被挤倒了，刚好一博哥就拉了她一把。下午班会后她来告白吧......被一博哥拒绝了，她生气的用书砸一博哥，还说他欲擒故纵......”没有任何八卦的成分，郑繁星讲的当当是如同简介陈述。  
但显然一句欲擒故纵貌似立马引发了徐侨同学的共鸣，只见她略略红了眼，漂亮的脸一扁，素白纤指对着王一博道，“难道不是吗？早上为了拉我他自己都伤了，那么担心着急，下午却装着冷漠拒绝我，不是欲擒故纵是什么？”  
“我着急的是我的滑板......”进屋到现在，王一博终于不耐烦的开口说了句话。  
“少拿那个当借口，你后面还一直盯着我看呢，是男人就直接点好吗~”徐侨眼眶微微噙泪，再度哀怨的望着王一博，只是某人只有一脸烦腻的无动于衷。  
“那个罪魁祸首的滑板呢？”肖战点了点王一博，这个突然的提问也是神来之笔。  
只见王一博还真的走到一旁，一脸严肃的拿起块双翘滑板，递到肖战面前。  
“徐侨同学，我觉得……这里头是不是有误会……”哪怕有点好感，这也不至于从进门开始一个稍微有点怜悯的眼神都不给，然而又不能太直接的打击到这么个漂亮女生，肖战只好顿了顿后，不上不下的来了这么一句。  
“有什么误会？盯着我看了半天，这叫不喜欢没感觉，除非，除非他就不喜欢女生！”  
感情不喜欢你就是不喜欢女的？这孩子……肖战听到这里没能忍住，笑场了。在侧眼看到王一博一瞬不闪的盯着自己看时，又赶紧收敛了，低头理了理领口，再抬头又是那个和蔼可亲的营销面容。  
“这样吧，你们先冷静下来，我们再分开谈。我不反对正常的交往，毕竟大家都是成年人，不管是不是误会，我希望你们能正确对待。”模棱两可，尽量官方，清官难断感情事，何况肖战自己也是单身狗一枚。  
好说歹说送走了徐美女，肖战看着偶不时地盯着他的王一博，转头叫住了郑繁星。  
“肖老师，我知道，但是一博哥真的不是喜欢徐侨同学……”肖战刚想怎么着开口，郑繁星倒很自觉开了题，然后略带虔诚的看了眼没啥表情的王一博后，回过头继续道，“说实话，我是他粉丝，上大学前就看过他很多视频，真的，一博哥一直喜欢的只有三样东西，舞蹈、滑板还有摩托车。”  
听到粉丝时，肖战不易察觉的轻挑了挑眉，不过想想这么张脸……也是，第一天就能惹出祸水，放在一堆新生里也绝对鹤立鸡群的可堪校草，有粉丝似乎也不意外。  
“好的，我知道了。”拍拍郑繁星的肩，和蔼的又送走了一个，望望窗外夕阳斜照的天，肖战扭头看了眼坐在一边的王一博，示意他带上滑板跟上。


End file.
